


Hot Mess

by Babe_Chan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come on like you guys haven't thought about it, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I wanted a reason to write porn and I found none yet I wrote this, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reggie Is Alive, S&M, Sadism, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ugh, What Have I Done, and insist marriage at once, but they're doin, cause I mean they're the same person, delsincest, delsincest is going to be the death of me, how do I life, is this masturbation?, might have plot if you look hard enough, or like incest, someone makes art to this they get my first born and I will love you forever, the frickle frackle, we are making this a thing so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Infamous!Delsin fucks Hero!Delsin.<br/>Err in a nutshell Infamous!Delsin somehow gets to Hero!Delsin's world, finds him asleep in bed and Reggie's busy with a late night shift he got put on outta the blue, and decides to have fun with himself.<br/>Alas Hero!Delsin thinks it's some weird ass dream and is sorta turned on by Infamous!Delsin and thus frickle frackle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Literally an excuse to write some porn.  
> I blame this wonderful tumblr account delsinselfcest.tumblr.com go check them out.  
> Also for the sake of I'd get fucking confused about which Delsin is which, Infamous!Delsin refers to himself as Infamy.  
> This is selfcest so if you don't like it then don't read it.  
> Also sorry in advance for the grammar errors sakljdaskld

Delsin was just enjoying a good nights rest when he felt someone's hand running up and down his side, their hand was warm and calloused, and well he couldn't help but shiver from the touch.

 

"Hello there Sleeping beauty." A dark chuckle made Delsin sit up, half asleep, and looking around. "Let's play."

"What?" Delsin was seriously confused as fuck right now, the man looked like a spiting image of him minus he held a dark air about him. "Who are you?"

"Call me Infamy." The voice said before straddling Delsin's lap. "I'm you, in a sense, just go with it."

"Infamy? What the actually hell. You look just like me!" Delsin was starting to wonder if he was still asleep before a pair of lips met his. "Mhp!?"

 

Infamy smirked, grinding his hips against his good self, and forcing his tongue into Delsin's mouth. Delsin on the other hand had his back arched from the feeling, this was one hell of a dream he'd say that much. Sure he wasn't narcissistic enough to say he'd do himself, no that wasn't the case for this matter, and sure there was a time when he was about 16 where he had a dream similar to this one but that had been 8 years ago!

Delsin gasped as he felt Infamy's hand slipping into his pajama pants, he was glad for the kiss or else the other would have heard a rather undignified moan, and tilted his head back. Infamy sure as hell knew where to touch Delsin to get him all hot and bothered. Infamy's other hand playfully pinched one of Delsin's nipples, earning a moan for the other, and felt his ego grow a little.

 

"Relax~" Infamy cooed into the others ear, placing kisses along the curve of his neck, and slowly began to stroke him. "Don't want you to get too excited just yet. We haven't even gotten to the best part~"

"Fucking tease!" Delsin whined out as Infamy just chuckled in amusement and pulled his hands away. "Why'd you stop?"

"Gotta prep you, rather not damage that ass of yours." Infamy gave Delsin another kiss, playfully biting the others bottom lip, and sat up. "Lube and condoms?"

"Nightstand...top drawer under some papers." Delsin panted out with redden cheeks, he was grateful that it was all a dream, and propped himself up with his elbows. "Hurry up already."

 

Infamy just rolled his eyes at his good self and rummaged through the drawer with a smirk, it took him a few seconds to find what he was looking for, and tossed them onto the bed.

 

"Alright doll, spread 'em for me." Infamy tugged down Delsin's pajama pants enough to get where he needed. "Come on, I don't have all night."

"Jesus you're bossy...fine, fine." Delsin huffed out as he spread his legs for the other and blushed at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

"Good boy, wasn't that hard." He laughed a little and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. " Now this'll hurt a bit but I need you to relax, alright?"

 

Delsin let a small whimper out as he felt a slick finger poking at his entrance, but soon moaned as Infamy kissed his neck, and snapped his eyes shut. Infamy on the other hand took his time as he slipped the first finger in, seems like it was Delsin's first time being on bottom or with another man, and began to slowly thrust it in and out as Delsin gasped at time. Next came the second finger that went in with ease, Infamy just prodded around as he looked for Delsin's prostate, and curled his fingers every so often.

Poor Delsin was a hot mess as Infamy found what he was looking for, pressing his fingers on it but not moving at all, and it was driving him insane with how long it was taking. Soon Infamy scissored his fingers, stretching the other out to cause the least pain, and added the third finger when he heard a sharp intake of breath. It was taking a lot not to just fuck him into the mattress right then and there but he was patient man when it came to things he wanted. Infamy pulled his fingers out, refraining from making a snide remark, and he undid pants to put on a neon red condom.

 

"Just fuck me already!" Delsin snapped in frustration at the man before him. "I can't wait anymore."

"Well someone's being a tad demanding and to think I was being thoughtful instead of just going in dry." Infamy scoffed before he grabbed Delsin by the hips as he lined himself up. "Better be ready cause once I start I'm not stopping till I've had enough."

"Yes just hurry up." Delsin growled in annoyance and huffed out. "Good because I'm not letting up till I've had my fill."

 

Infamy just rolled his eyes as he slowly presses against his other self's entrance, with a simple roll of his hips he was in, and let a low groan out. Jesus his good self was tight, the heat surrounding him was almost too much for him to handle, and he found himself staring at the other. Delsin was red as the other loomed over him, he felt full, and rocked his hips as a sign that he was ready.

Delsin wrapped his legs around the waist of Infamy and tangled his fingers in the others hair to pull him in for a kiss. The evil one of the two greedily accepted the kiss as he began to thrust at a slow pace, leaving love bites along the others neck, and gripped Delsin's hips tighter. It didn't take much to get into a steady rhythm that suited the infamous man, Delsin was a panting mess underneath him and tried to match the others pace, and that mean teasingly slow pace for a while before the pace would rapidly pick up out of the blue.

 

"F-fuck...harder...ah." Delsin moaned out as his nails dug into Infamy's shirt, the fact Infamy hadn't even undressed made Delsin moan a little more, and had his eyes closed from the shear bliss. "Come on...no more takin' it slow...god...so fucking good."

"Aren't you being a demanding little bitch." Infamy stopped all together, the tip of his manhood resting against Delsin's prostate, and looked down at the man. "Fine but beg for me to fuck you like the needy bitch you are."

"Fuuu...come on don't make me beg...ngh." Delsin bit his bottom lip as Infamy leaned forward enough for the pressure on his prostate to make him see stars. "Seriously do I have to beg?"

"Yep, so start beggin' me." Infamy smirked wickedly as he licked Delsin's neck and sucked on it. "I'm waiting~"

"Fine just fuck me!" Delsin had tears of frustration in his eyes as he looked at the man that shared his face. "Fuck me like the needy bitch I am, use me!"

"Those are the words I am looking for." Infamy chuckled before giving Delsin a quick kiss and started back up but this time no holding back. "I wanna hear you screamin' my name."

"Infamy...fu-fucking..." Delsin gasped out as he felt a hand beginning to stroke in time with Infamy's thrusts. "Shit...so close...don't stop."

"There's a good boy." Infamy cooed out as he covered the others collarbone in love bites since Delsin's neck was covered in them. "I wasn't planing to."

 

Infamy moved Delsin's legs so they hung on his shoulders as he snapped his hips forward, earning a strangled moan from the man bellow him, and began to stroke at a faster pace. Delsin gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white, his back arching off the bed with each thrust, and letting wanton moans leave his lips. The evil one of the two grinned more as he felt the walls clenching around him, Delsin was close just a few more strokes and he would be spent, and began to stroke faster.

 

"Fucking...Infamy!" Delsin's vision went white as he came on the others hand and got some on his stomach. "Shit...shit...so good."

"Oh I'm not even done." Infamy smirked as he began to thrust harder, Delsin moaning since his body was still sensitive from the orgasm, and kept stroking the spent male. "Still have enough in me for a bit longer."

 

Delsin shivered as Infamy thrusts grew haphazardly, biting Delsin on the shoulder as he came hard, and leaving the good of the two a panting hot mess.

 

"You did alright..." Infamy trailed off before hearing the front door open, well that's great that meant Reggie was back, and sighed. "We'll have to do that again...wanna see how many positions I can get you in."

 

Infamy pulled out quickly, missing the warmth that had surrounded him, and tossing the condom into the waist bin. He glanced at his good self with a smirk, he might be evil but he wasn't a total bastard, and fixed his pajama pants as Delsin slept soundly. As much as he wanted fuck Delsin a little longer he'd rather not have to deal with Reggie, whether it was his Reggie or this one, and slipped through the window with his smoke powers.

 

Several minutes passed as Reggie opened his brother's bedroom door to find him with his back to him, sleeping soundly, and smiled a little before shutting the door closed and heading off to bed as well.

 

_-Extended ending. The next morning-_

 

Delsin felt the sun's rays on his face, making him stir from his sleep, and letting a groan out. His lower back was killing him, stretching his sore muscles as he tried to wake up more, and he let a yawn out as he went to the shower. The shower itself was a quick one, just long enough to wash off the sweaty feeling on his skin, and pulled on clean pants and underwear and not even bothering with a shirt. He walked into the kitchen with a towel slung over his shoulder to find Reggie sipping his morning coffee.

 

"Mornin' Reggie." Delsin flashed his famous smirk as he went over to the coffeepot to get himself a cup. "How'd you sleep."

"Morning Delsin." Reggie looked away from his paper and nearly spit his coffee out. "What the hell happened to you!?"

"What the actual hell Reg?" Delsin nearly dropped his cup of coffee and looked at his brother like he was insane. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at yourself, you have bruises along your neck...you look like you were strangled or something." Reggie got to his feet, ushering Delsin to the hallway mirror, and pointed to his neck, shoulder, and collarbones. "This is what I'm talking about."

"The hell?" Delsin touched the bruised flesh and winced. "I...don't know how I got these. They look like hickeys if anything...but how did I get them?"

"Are you being honest with me." Reggie looked at his brother with a raised brow. "You have no clue how they got there."

"Yes Reggie," Delsin looked at the bruises before images of last night flashed his mind and felt his face heat up. "I have no idea, maybe it's from hooking up with a girl from the other day."

"Ugh Delsin could you spare me talk of your sex life." Reggie ran a hand down his face as he walked back to the kitchen. "Just get dressed and cover those up, it looks trashy."

"Oh alright fine, jeez Reggie." Delsin rolled his eyes as he went back to his room to find the man from his dream sitting on his bed. "Fuck last night....that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope~" Infamy smirked before walking up to his doppelganger and traced the bruise he left on the others shoulder. "I'm as real as you are. It was supposed to be a one night thing but I think I'm gonna stay around for a little longer."

 

Delsin was about to protest when Infamy pushed him against his bedroom door and began to kiss along his neck. Oh Delsin Rowe was in trouble, more so than normal, and for some reason he was ok with this. Infamy growled lowly as Delsin tugged on his hair, rolling his hips against the evil one, and heard a whimper from Delsin.

 

"Slut much?" Infamy teased before giving the other a kiss. "Not that I mind, when does Reggie leave?"

"Maybe I am." Delsin sassed after kissing back and tangled his fingers in his doppelganger's hair. "Like an hour, why?"

"Well that just means you'll have to keep your voice down." Infamy teased as he undid Delsin's pants. "Wouldn't want Reggie to walk in to see you being fucked by yourself now."

**Author's Note:**

> So *wiggles eyebrows* that do somethin for ya?  
> Oh my gosh this is my first time writing male slash so please be gentle.  
> I was listening to 'Hot Mess' by Natalia Kills and 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship while I wrote this.
> 
> Also I was thinking about doing an Infamous!Delsin/Reader/Hero!Delsin thing...would anyone want that? Should I make it a thing?


End file.
